


Why Vulcans Bleed Green

by musicmillennia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Allusion, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk comes to his own conclusion. Spock is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Vulcans Bleed Green

**Author's Note:**

> I recognize that I am most likely not supposed to bring this up. However in my defense I did not fully bring the subject to light, as you will see.

Logically, Spock had merely intended to pull Captain Kirk out of the enemy's line of fire. Illogically, Spock allowed his emotions to freeze his body in front of Jim. Thus, he is in the Sickbay with a wound on his shoulder from the shot.

"There," Dr. McCoy grunts as he finishes bandaging it, "Don't make this a habit now, y'hear? I don't need  _two_ reckless bastards on this ship."

"Understood," Spock replies. Dr. McCoy goes to sterilize his tools, muttering about hobgoblins and something to do with "rainbow love". Spock pointedly, in Terran terms, 'tunes him out'.

Jim smiles at him. He'd insisted on going with Spock to the Sickbay, though it had been entirely unnecessary due to his own lack of injury. He kept emphasizing moral support; Spock thought it illogical but he was unable to sway Jim into returning to the Bridge.

"Here," Jim says. He leans forward and kisses the wound. "All better."

Spock raises an eyebrow. "I fail to comprehend how--"

Jim rolls his eyes. "Spock, just--" then he pauses. Through their bond, Spock is abruptly presented with strange images coupled with a childlike mischief. He feels the slightest twinge of dread; what is his Captain thinking of doing?

"Hey Spock!" Jim has raised his voice. "I think I know why Vulcans bleed green!"

Spock opens his mouth to inquire as to when he had researched Vulcan biology, but Jim stops him by exclaiming, "Because green is not a creative color!"

Suddenly Dr. McCoy is shouting, "NO!!!!" and Jim is red from laughing.

Spock decides as Dr. McCoy begins a series of attempts to hit Jim with a bed pillow that perhaps it is better he does not grasp the meaning of Jim's statement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
